The Nightmare Knight
by ToonyTwilight
Summary: Blade clashed against blades, Sword slashed against keyblades, Nightmare Knight defended against Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Anti SoraxReader RoxasxReader


**Do not own Kingdom Hearts!  
**

**________________________**

_Blade clashed against blades,_

_sword slashed against keyblades, _

_Nightmare Knight defended against Oathkeeper and Oblivion,_

_Heartless verses Nobody,_

_Orsa fought Roxas._

Orsa and Roxas glared at each other, as their weapons once again clashed violently against each other. The heartless flinched as one of the keyblades touched his skin once again. Instead of being killed instantly by the key blade like so many other heartless, on Orsa it was like he was burned by fire. The key blade was his weakness, the one thing that could kill him and make him apart of Sora again. He could not let that happen, not now and perhaps never.

"Where is she?" shouted number XIII, the key of destiny his hood fell long ago to reveal his spikey blond hair and blue eyes.

If anyone were to watch them they would say the could be brothers, twins even!

"Heh! I didn't tell you before so why would I tell you now!" replied the heartless, Anti Sora as his blue eyes turned a glowing gold and dark spikey hair fell over one eye.

Roxas was after (Your name) that much Orsa knew. Most likely the other nobodies told him to retrieve her to use against him and Sora. That or Roxas felt the pull Orsa did to the (hair colour) girl.

Orsa told the (eye colour) girl to hide when Orsa felt a dark portal opening that wasn't his. That was when Roxas appeared demanding (your name).

More blows were exchanged as the battle continued. Next thing they knew everything went black.

____________________________________________

Orsa awoke to (your name) soft voice.

"I hope they wake up soon…"

Who was they? Orsa wondered. He opened his eyes to see (your name) leaning over Roxas, feeling his pulse to see if he was still alive. He felt jealous, why should Roxas get more affection then him? Then the heartless noticed they were in the hotel beds in Traverse Town, the place they were visiting at the moment. (Your name) smiled at Orsa when she saw he was awake.

"Your ok! I thought I didn't heal you and Roxas well enough, I'm still working on the Curaga spell." she said as she felt Orsa's forehead for a fever, taking his dark blush for a illness.

"You did your best, thanks (your name). His keyblades did a lot of damage to me but I think because of Sora I have a bit of resistant to it." Orsa said as he reluctantly thanked Sora in his mind, how he hated to be in debt to that guy!

"It was so strange you both fell cold at the same time! I thought you killed each other at first!" she replied her blue eyes filled with worry.

"I…don't remember what happened I guess we both reached our limits."

"Well don't do that again, I might not always be here to heal you."

"Not if I have anything to say about it, I will chain you to me if I have to."

"Don't go that far Orsa…"

_______________________________________

When Roxas woke up he found himself on a bed.

"No I failed! I lost her!" the blond said as he punched the wall beside him. 

He was so close! He then noticed a sphere beside him and played it. Orsa and (Your name) showed up in the image.

**"Hello Roxas, I hope your feeling better. By the time your watching this me and Orsa will be long gone."** (Your name) said as she smiled sadly.

**"Healed you up the best I could-" "I still say you should have let him suffer a little bit." "Orsa!! Be nice you each hurt each other the same and I healed you the same!"**

**"Oh yes I just hope he gets better soon!"**

Roxas could almost see the sarcasm from the heartless and smirked, so he was jealous! **"As I was saying, I know you are looking for answers but working for the Organization XIII is not the way!"**

**"(Your name) I don't thinks Blondie will listen to you."**

Roxas glared at the image of Orsa.

"He better not have just called me Blondie!" Roxas said pissed off, yet he smiled as (your name) hit him with a book, a heavy book.

**"Orsa…""Ouch! Fine I'll be good…that book is pure evil I tell ya."**

**"Look Roxas just find Sora, he is the key that connects everything. Goodbye!"** (your name) said as she left the image leaving Orsa, who sat on the bed and his eyes turned cold as soon as the girl was gone.

**"Look Roxas I don't give a shit if you are in the same boat as me, not being a somebody but if you even lay a scratch on what's mine, I wont give a second thought on destroying you. (Your name) is the only thing stopping me from losing my mind and going on a rampage, the most dangerous warrior is one who does not fear death nor pain. Remember that."** Orsa turned off the recording, so the image ended.

Roxas smirked at the warning, like he would hurt (Your name) for some reason he just couldn't even if he wanted to. Finding Sora seemed to be a good idea and maybe he would run into them again.

Then maybe he could kick Orsa's ass for the "Blondie" comment.


End file.
